Angel from Hell
by NastyNarcotic
Summary: Ciel is a seventeen year old high school student living with troubled foster parents and two foster siblings. One day at school, a new teacher is assigned to teach his first period math class. Ciel's feelings for his new teacher are unexplainable as well as undeniable. When his feelings escalate, he confronts his teacher, not knowing truly who, or what he is.
1. Good Morning

Okay, since I can't get all of these crazy story ideas out of my head I've decided to start typing them out so I can concentrate more on Be My Master. If this gets any good reviews maybe I'll develop it further.

* * *

A loud crash was heard coming from downstairs. A thin frame flew up from a bed flowing with cotton sheets. Two small hands rubbed at a pair of glossy blue eyes.

"Ciel! You'd better be awake! If you're late to school your ass is grass!" Ciel mumbled under his breath and sighed heavily. He diverted his attention to the small automatic alarm clock on his bedside table.

_'Jesus it's only five forty. I still have two hours.'_ Ciel rolled his eyes and draped his legs over the edge of his twin sized bed. His sheets fell off of the bed and onto the cool wooden floor. His nearly naked body shuddered at the cold air nipping at his pale skin. He arched his back and stretched out his limbs and let out a small yawn. He hoisted his body off of the bed and drowsily stumbled around until he reached his tiny bathroom. The lights switch flicked on and Ciel grabbed his tooth brush and lazily squeezed a pearl of toothpaste onto the bristles and began to brush. With his free hand he pulled out a washcloth and held it under the warm running water. He spat out his toothpaste, rinsed his mouth and began to wash his face with warm water when his bedroom door swung open loudly and cracked when it hit the wall. Ciel jumped and peeked out from his bathroom to see what had happened.

"Ciel, where are you?" Ciel's heart stopped and he sunk further into his small shower room. He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down. He stepped out from the bathroom and tossed his washcloth onto the small counter space.

"I'm right here sir." Ciel stared blankly at the man standing in his doorway holding a glass bottle. He was fairly built and had dark choppy trimmed hair. His white button up shirt was partially un-tucked from his slacks and his tie hung loosely around his neck. He wobbled and stumbled over to Ciel and leaned against the wall. He reeked of booze and sweat.

"What are you doing up so early?" The man's breath wafted its way over to Ciel and caused him to scowl. He crossed his thin arms over his naked chest and gave the man a sour look.

"Your wife woke me up with her screaming. I'm getting ready to go to school, I have a long walk." Venom spewed from every word. The man chuckled and hobbled over to the small bed. His body plopped down and the bed frame squeaked. He took a swing of his liquor bottle and wiped his mouth.

"She never fucking shuts up. She doesn't know her place." The man raised his hand up in front of his face, and with his index finger motioned for Ciel to come closer. Ciel reluctantly walked up in front of the dirty man sitting on his bed.

"You on the other hand, do exactly what you're told. You know your place." The man's hand reached around Ciel's thin waist and pulled him much closer to the bed. Ciel tripped and his knees hit the floorboards causing him to grimace.

"Oh haha. Clumsy you." A liquor drenched finger forced Ciel's chin upward and another finger forced itself past Ciel's thin lips and into his moist mouth. When Ciel tasted the vulgar alcohol his tongue moved to the back of his mouth and his eyes closed.

"You have such a pretty mouth." He pulled his wet finger out of Ciel's mouth and leaned forward and pressed his liquor drenched lips against Ciel's. The younger boy let out a quiet moan and kept his eyes open until the other pulled away. The older man leaned back and began to fondle with his belt buckle. Ciel shook his head and reached up to grab the man's wandering hand.

"We can't, not now. I have to go to school, and I can't be late." Ciel began to fix the man's half opened buckle.

"I'll just drive you to school, we can take our time." He leaned back down and tried to kiss Ciel again. Ciel held a finger over the man's mouth and shook his head.

"You don't drive, your wife takes the car during the day. You ride the bus to work." The man's piercing green eyes closed and he huffed. He swallowed a mouthful of booze and stood up. As he walked by Ciel he ruffled up his hair. Before walking out of the room he reached for the door handle and turned his head to the side.

"We'll spend some time together later tonight after I get home from work. Be a good boy." The door shut quietly and Ciel exhaled and lifted himself up off of the floor. He tried to forget what his father had just said to him and continued to get ready for school. He grabbed a pair of black skin tight pants, a blue and black striped shirt and a pair of black socks. He quickly pulled on his clothes and returned to his bathroom to fix his hair. After combing his hair, he opened a small box and pulled out two blue sapphire earrings and slid them through each earlobe, then slid the clasps into place.

After slipping on his shoes Ciel quickly filled his shoulder bag with his books and papers and closed his door behind him before taking off down the stairs. He ran through a hallway and into the kitchen. There were two smaller children sitting at the table eating toast and orange slices. The girl had light lavender hair with silver eyes and the boy had platinum hair with honey hazel eyes. Ciel walked over to them and kissed each one on the head. He grabbed a fruit bar and a pack of fruit snacks out of the cupboard and headed towards the front door.

"Elaina, Max, I'll see you both when I get home. Be good and have a good day in school. Love you." The two younger children smiled and blew kisses in Ciel's direction. Before Ciel could open the door, a sharp pain came from the back of his head. He slouched sideways and dropped his shoulder bag to the ground.

"You nasty son of a bitch!" A woman's voice screeched from behind him and Ciel reached up to try and grab the hand that was clutching his hair. He grimaced and growled quietly.

"Let go of me!" Ciel squirmed and finally was able to pry the woman's hand away. He spun around and stared wide eyed at the disheveled woman standing behind him.

"You crazy bitch! What is your problem?!" The hefty woman spat at Ciel and quickly slapped his right cheek. Ciel gasped and turned towards the children still sitting at the table. Tears filled the young girl's eyes and the boy looked enraged.

"You two go to your room, get ready for school." Ciel said in a soft and saddened tone. The children left, even after Max hesitated to stay with Ciel. Once the room was clear, Ciel diverted his attention back to the woman.

"What is your problem Liv? What did I do now?" Ciel glared at the woman and scowled.

"You've stolen my husband, he spends more time with you than he does with me. Don't think I don't know what you two do behind closed doors. You nasty little slut." Liv raised her hand and Ciel readied himself for another slap. When it never came, he looked up and saw the drunk man again holding Liv's wrist.

"Lucas, let go of me!" The man kept a hold of the woman's wrist and looked over at Ciel.

"Go ahead and go to school. Be home before dark." Ciel looked shocked and was about to shake his head before the man's green eyes pierced his with a stern look. Ciel quickly picked up his bag and ran out the door. He ran down the street and continued to run until his lungs burned and his breaths became raspy. Ciel leaned forward and pressed his palms against a brick wall and tried to catch his breath. He stood up straight and brought a hand up to his cheek. It stung a little and Ciel scowled.

"Crazy bitch." Ciel began to walk again and after a while he came to a large field with two large yellow goal posts. He sighed heavily and made his way across the grassy field and up to a pair of heavy grey doors. He pulled one open and slipped inside quietly. Ciel wormed his way through hallways and through another pair of doors. He came up to a locker and entered the combination, pulled out a couple of books and shoved them into his bag. After slamming his locker shut he made his way down another hall and to his first classroom. The hallways were empty, and school wouldn't start for another hour and a half. Ciel sat down in his usual seat and pulled out a notepad and a pencil and began to draw.

An hour later, buses began to arrive outside of the school and kids began to shuffle into the building. Ciel heard girls chatting and giggling and boys wrestling around with one another and talking about sports and women. He shook his head and continued to doodle in his notebook. Soon the other students began to join him in the classroom and took their own seats and talked in smaller groups. The more people that talked, the louder it got and the more Ciel wanted to bang his head on his desk. The bell rang and the students continued to talk amongst themselves. Ciel shrunk down a bit in his seat and held his notebook in his lap and began to draw a new figure. After the second bell rang, signaling class had now started Ciel looked around the room after realizing that there was no teacher and his peers still had not shut up.

_'Jesus Christ. They spend all day together, and are only away from each other for what, twelve hours? Ten of which they probably spend sleeping. Nothing that great can really happen in two hours.'_ Ciel rolled his eyes and kept his attention on his drawing even after the door opened. He looked up shocked when he heard the class go silent. The principal was standing at the front of the classroom, looking strict and pissed off as ever. With him was a tall thin man, dressed in a fancy suit carrying a briefcase. His eyes were scarlet and his hair was silky, black and the ends reached his shoulders. His skin was pale and flawless. Ciel couldn't help but stare, and quickly caught himself and tried to divert his attention elsewhere.

"Class, this is your new teacher. Professor Michaelis. We're very fortunate to have him working here at our school, he's a genius. I'm sure you all will be on your best behavior and will give him no trouble." The principal nodded and the slender man returned the gesture and smiled kindly. After leaving, the man turned his attention back to the classroom and grinned.

"Well, good morning everyone. I'm sure the next few days will be awkward for all of us. I don't know any of you, so I'm of course going to mispronounce names and it will take me a while to remember each of your names and faces. So please, bear with me. I'll try to make this class as painless as possible for you, I'm not fond of failing students but I will if I have to." He sat his briefcase on the desk and pulled out a couple of papers and sat them down on the desk. He turned his attention back towards the students and smiled sweetly.

"You can call me Sebastian by the way, no need to be formal. I'm not that uptight. And please, no calling me sir or Mr. M." He walked around to the front of the desk and leaned back against it, supporting himself. He scanned the class and noticed all of the girls staring intently at him, stars in their eyes. Most of the boys stared as well, most of them glared. He shook his head and laughed quietly to himself. Sebastian noticed a boy sitting near the window in the back of the class whose attention was drawn to whatever he had in his lap.

"Now, I've taught many subjects before, I've been a professor for colleges, high schools, middle schools and I've substituted on various occasions. I'm no spring chicken, but I also wasn't born yesterday. No lying to me, because I'll see right through it. And I do not tolerate disrespect towards me or any of my students, understood? I'd like to be there for each and every one of you, so if you ever need someone to talk to I'll be here to help in any way I can. As long as you respect me, I'll respect you. Are there any problems with what I've said? Any questions or changes any of you would like to make?" The students all shook their heads and Sebastian smiled. He divided up the papers from his desk and began to hand them down the rows of seated students.

"These are silly little papers that help me get to know you all better. You fill them out, answer the questions. I read them, and get to know a little bit about you all. Now, I've found that in the past these don't work so well, but the school is requiring that I hand them out. The best way for us to get to know each other is for you to approach me, ask for help and take part in class discussion." Sebastian walked back to where Ciel was sitting and stood next to his desk until he was able to catch Ciel's attention. Ciel looked up and his blue eyes widened significantly as he blindly accepted the slip of paper from Sebastian. Sebastian smiled and walked back to the front of the class. Ciel got a good look at the man's whole body and as Sebastian walked by Ciel could smell the cologne he was wearing. It smelled dark and sweet, and pleased his senses. Ciel tried to get the thoughts out of his head and looked down at the paper.

"I'll let you all look over those, begin to fill them out and then enjoy yourselves for a while. I'm going to get comfortable and try to get used to the area." The students began to chatter again and all talked about the questions asked on their papers. Ciel stayed put and read through the words.

_'What's your favorite color? Your favorite subject? Favorite food? You've got to be kidding.'_ He scribbled his name onto the paper then flipped it over and began to draw on the back of it.

Pretty soon the other students were packing up and getting ready to leave for their next class. Ciel waited until the bell rang, slipped his notebook into his bag along with his pencil and stood up.

"Oh before you all leave, please leave those papers on my desk. They're not a big deal, but I'll give you some extra credit if you'd like for turning them in." Most of the students dropped the papers off, many of the girls said their goodbyes to Sebastian. Ciel walked up to the desk and dropped his paper onto the desk. Sebastian looked up and smiled at Ciel and Ciel quickly looked away and walked out of the door. Sebastian chuckled and picked up Ciel's paper. His face became serious as he scanned over Ciel's answers, there were no answers. The only thing with any writing was the favorite subject section. There was an arrow pointing to the side of the paper. Sebastian flipped the paper over and was shocked at what he saw. It was a perfect drawing of him sitting at his desk, he had every detail drawn out, down to the stripes on Sebastian's handkerchief. He read the words below the drawing and smirked.

" 'Take a guess.' Who is this kid." Sebastian smiled and gathered up his papers and placed them orderly on the corner of his desk. He picked up Ciel's paper and slipped it into his briefcase and watched as the next swarm of students fumbled into the classroom and into their seats. As soon as the bell rang the students became silent. Sebastian smiled sweetly and stood up.

"Good morning everyone."


	2. He's Everywhere

Ciel stumbled around the hallways, being gently pushed by other students fooling around in the hallways. He almost dropped his shoulder bag and glared at the boys fooling around who almost knocked him over. He fixed his bag and rolled his eyes.

"These people act like animals. So uncivilized and disorderly." Ciel continued down the hall and finally found his class room. He walked in through the door and made his way over back packs and around other students. He nearly tripped over one of the desk legs and slumped into his seat, exhaling heavily. Ciel withdrew his same notepad from the previous class and opened it up to his last drawing. He clicked his mechanical pencil and began to sketch and add to what he had already drawn out when his pencil and book of paper were both knocked out of his hands and his desk was nearly tilted over. Ciel looked up quickly, shocked, and saw two students fooling around with each other on top of his desk. A boy had pushed a girl over and had her sitting up on the edge of his desk and had his hand slipped underneath her shirt and Ciel watched as he fondled her breasts and scowled.

"Get the hell off of my desk." The couple stopped and glared at Ciel, the girl laughed and mocked him and the boy sent him a challenging look.

"Don't like it, stop watching. Pervert. Don't talk, you're making me soft." The two students continued to fondle each other and Ciel quickly stood up and shoved the desk away. He picked up his pad and pencil and began to walk to another seat closer to the back of the class. He was stopped by a hand grabbing a hold of his shirt and yanking him backwards. Ciel coughed as the neck of his shirt was yanked against his throat.

"Get back here ass wipe. How dare you disrespect me like that in front of my girlfriend and friends." Ciel turned around and smacked the other boys hand away. He fixed his collar and straightened out his shirt.

"What are you talking about?" Ciel spat at the boy and crossed his arms over his chest. The kid moved forward and grabbed two fists full of Ciel's shirt again and pulled him closer to his face. No words came out of his mouth, only noises and scowls.

"What, have nothing to say?" Ciel stayed calm and gave the boy an annoyed look. He grinned at Ciel and moved his face closer to Ciel's.

"I'll bet you like me being this close to you. I've heard you have a thing for guys, explains why you're always alone and nobody wants to talk to you. You're a freak, an outcast and you don't belong here. If you want to stay in one piece, you'll stay away from my girlfriend and I, and remember your place." Ciel blankly stared at the boy, and was reminded him of what the drunken man said earlier that morning to him in his bedroom. He tried to pull away from the kids grip and failed.

"You're weak and frail. Might as well start wearing dresses and skirts. Pussy." Ciel felt himself begin to tremble and his lip quivered. He was shoved backward quickly and his back hit the wall and he felt one of his ribs pop. When he looked up he saw everyone had returned to whatever they were doing before the encounter. Ciel slowly raised himself up and grimaced while clutching his side. The teacher walked in and hurridly threw his bag onto his desk.

"Alright class, let's get started. I'm already late and we have a lot to talk about today. First, hand up your papers and pull out your text books. We're going to be going over the requirements for your next writing assignment. Ciel, why are you out of your seat?" Ciel looked up at the teacher and slouched into his chair.

"I, fell out of it." The teacher stared at him and shook his head.

"Alright class, let's begin." Ciel sighed and yanked out his assignment and kept it on his desk.

Class finally ended and Ciel couldn't wait to get out of the room, he waited for everyone else to leave first though. He dropped his assignment on the teacher's desk and began to walk out.

"Ciel, please wait." Ciel stopped and turned around to face the man. He grabbed Ciel's paper and quickly scanned a few of the words. He looked distressed and motioned for Ciel to stand next to his desk. Ciel walked over to him and stood up straight and silent.

"Ciel, are you alright? I know things have been hard for you lately, and I know you don't really get along well with people here. Are you adjusting to this school and the new students?" Ciel stayed quiet and a crooked smile made its way onto his face.

"Look, I appreciate this, but there's no need to check up on me. I'm doing fine, I'd just rather not talk about my personal life if that's okay." The man behind the desk nodded and tried to smile.

"Okay, that's something I can respect. You're a skilled writer and amazing artist. I wish you would branch out a bit more. If you ever need anything, please just let me know." Ciel gave him a false smile and nodded and said thank you. He left the class room and began to walk to his next class. Ciel diverted his eyes towards the ground so that he wouldn't have to make eye contact with any of his peers. Lost in his thoughts, Ciel blindly turned a corner and ran into a figure as sturdy as a wall but comfortable as a cushion. Ciel stumbled backwards but two hands caught his arms and held him upright.

"Are you alright?" Ciel shook his head and tried to gather himself. The man's voice was velvety smooth and was tinged with an English accent. He smelled delicious and Ciel glanced up to meet two pools of warm scarlet eyes. Ciel's eyes widened and he choked.

"Ah- I- I'm so sorry! I should have been watching where I was going, forgive me please." Sebastian smiled and leaned down to Ciel's level. Ciel turned his head to the side and tried not to make eye contact with the larger man.

"Don't be silly, no harm no foul. Are you alright?" Ciel nodded and stared at Sebastian's hands placed gently on his shoulders. Sebastian let go of him and patted him on the back.

"I have to go, sorry!" Ciel took off running down the hall and didn't look back. Sebastian watched as the small figured disappeared in the swarming crowd of students. He chuckled quietly and started down the same hall.

_'God he touched me. He probably thinks I'm an idiot, I'm too damn clumsy.'_ Ciel dashed into the room and quickly jumped over bags and sat in his assigned seat. Ciel crossed his arms and leaned his head down onto his desk. Home Economics was a slow and boring class and Ciel usually used his class time to relax or do homework.

'I wish this day would end.' Ciel closed his eyes and chewed on his lip.

"Hello class, Ms. Stewart called in sick this morning and the school asked me to substitute this class. My name is Sebastian, and that's what I'd like to be addressed as." Ciel's head flew out of his crossed arms and stared wide eyed at the man standing at the front of the class.

_'Holy shit. You've got to be kidding me, I can't get away from him.' _Ciel tried to hide and slunk down into his seat.

"I'm not too familiar with how this class is taught, but I know enough about cooking to assist you all. So, do whatever it is you usually do, wash up and get ready to cook. I'll go look up some recipes and hand out copies of the list of ingredients you'll need along with instructions." The students all cheered and got up to get ready. Ciel stayed in his seat and tried to avoid looking at Sebastian.

"Oh look who it is. I just can't seem to shake you can I?" Sebastian smiled and leaned up against Ciel's desk. Ciel could smell his cologne again and he stared at the ground.

"Do I bother you?" Ciel's head shot up and he frowned at Sebastian.

"No! No that's not it at all." Sebastian began to laugh and sat up.

"I finally got you to look at me." Ciel froze and tried not to blush, instead he allowed a smile to creep onto his face. Sebastian nodded and leaned down.

"There, that's what I like. You have lovely eyes, they're so pristine." Ciel felt his insides heat up and his mouth opened but nothing came out.

"Hey, you want to help me find some stuff for the class to make? I don't know what the hell I'm doing." Ciel nodded and stood up and showed Sebastian to the computer. He sat down in the teachers chair and logged on to the server and began searching the web. Sebastian leaned over his shoulder and scanned through the selections. Ciel could hear the girls on the other side of the class mumbling and gossiping about how close Sebastian was getting to him.

**"He's so damn attractive."**

**"I wish he'd get that close to my face."**

**"I always have been attracted to older men."**

Ciel rolled his eyes and clicked on a recipe. He printed a dozen copies and handed them to Sebastian. Sebastian in return smiled and gestured for him to walk before him.

"Alright class here you go, looks like we'll be making homemade spinach lasagna." The class mumbled amongst one another and gladly accepted the papers. Sebastian turned and saw Ciel sitting at a table away from the cooking stations.

"Hey, aren't you going to cook?" Ciel shook his head and rested his elbow on the table. Sebastian tilted his head to the side, pulled his jacket off and rested it on the back of a chair. He walked behind Ciel's seat and grabbed the back of it and drug it to the first empty cooking station available. Ciel jumped and clutched the sides of the chair.

"Wha-What are you doing?!" Ciel turned to look back at Sebastian and felt the chair come to a stop.

"I'm not letting you miss out just because there's no one to help. I'll be your partner." Ciel stood up and faced Sebastian surprised.

"No! You don't have to do that for me. It's just cooking." Sebastian rested a hand on Ciel's shoulder.

"Don't be silly. I love to cook, and you need a partner." Ciel sighed and nodded in agreement.

"Okay. I just don't want the class to think I'm sucking up."

"Nonsense. Don't pay attention to what anyone says about you." Ciel stared into Sebastian's eyes and couldn't help but not divert his attention elsewhere.

Sebastian walked towards the refrigerator and grabbed the ingredients listed on the sheet of paper. While he was gone, Ciel washed the counter top and pulled out the bowls and cooking utensils. He bent down to look for a bowl under the counter and when he stood back up two girls were standing on the opposite side of the counter, arms crossed with snotty expressions plastered onto their faces.

"Can I uh, help you?" Ciel raised an eyebrow and placed the bowl next to his other items. One of the girls leaned closer over the counter and the other shot Ciel a dirty look.

"I don't know what he sees in you, but don't go sucking up to Mr. Sebastian you filthy weasel. We've got our eyes on you, it would be best to stay away from him, for your own sake." Ciel rolled his eyes and turned around.

"Whatever."

"Hey, you ignorant prick look at me when-" The girl shut her mouth when Sebastian walked by and placed the ingredients on the counter. He made his way behind Ciel and reached either arm around each of his sides and grabbed a knife. Ciel's heart nearly stopped and his face reddened as he felt Sebastian's chest barely pressed up against his back. He felt how solid his abdominals were and tried not to move. Seeing Sebastian almost hugging Ciel from behind made the girls frustrated and angry and they shot Ciel death glares.

"Is everything alright?" The girls nodded and gave Sebastian girly smiles and turned around to return to their own stations. Sebastian laughed quietly and moved away from Ciel and rinsed the knife off in the sink. Ciel turned around and stared at Sebastian's back.

_'I don't know how much longer I'll be able to keep this up. Every time he gets close to me I freeze up and freak the hell out.'_ Ciel sighed quietly and turned back around to begin making the main ingredients for the lasagna.

_'This is going to be a long school year.' _Ciel thought as he began to open a can of tomato sauce. Sebastian hummed quietly to himself and grinned.

_'You're certainly right.'_


	3. Watching

Ciel quickly reached into a drawer, pulled out some plastic wrap and covered his plate of lasagna before sliding it into the refrigerator. He ran to his desk to grab his shoulder bag and walked out of the door half a second before the bell rang. Sebastian turned around to see everyone else hustling to put their materials and food away, then noticed Ciel's seat was empty and his bag was gone. He shrugged and turned around to make an announcement to the rest of the class.

The hallways were still fairly empty as Ciel swirled around the corners and tried to avoid the sudden rush of students eager to get to the cafeteria for lunch. Ciel made it past the string of classroom doors and pushed open a large door leading to the school's tennis courts. Ciel jogged swiftly across the grass and up to the fencing, unlocked the gate and slid quietly onto the red court. He made his way to the opposite side of tennis court and dropped his bag onto the ground. He sat down crisscross and opened the flap of his bag, pulling out his fruit snacks. He bit the corner of the red plastic and tore the side open. He dumped the small gummies onto his backpack and shoved the wrapper into his pocket. Ciel pulled out his pad of paper and began to draw again after rolling up his sleeves.

After a few minutes of mindless doodling, the gate creaked and caused Ciel's blue eyes to dart up. He noticed there were three figures standing at the gate and he furrowed his eyebrows. He placed his pad on the ground and began to stand up as the three figures approached him. It was the boy who had given Ciel troubles in his literature class earlier that day. Ciel reached down to pick up his belongings as the boys got closer, but as soon as Ciel grabbed his notebook, one of the boys snatched it and shoved Ciel backwards. He stood up slowly and rolled his eyes.

"Oooh look, someone's an artist? Let's see what we've got here." The boys all focused their attention on the notebook and flipped through the pages rapidly.

"Well, looks like we're in the presence of the next Mozart." Ciel sighed heavily and rolled his eyes again.

"Mozart was a composer, dumb ass." Three pairs of eyes shot up to meet Ciel's and the larger one of the three smacked the notebook out of his friends hand and stepped closer towards Ciel.

"Want to say that again little man?" Ciel stepped back but was pressed up against the fence. The boy continued to advance towards Ciel and placed his hands on either side of his face. Ciel heard the boy's fingers wrap around the chain link fence. His heart rate decreased and Ciel felt his head begin to spin. He felt a knee being pushed up between his legs and shuddered as soon as it brushed against his groin. Ciel looked to the side and tried to control his breathing but couldn't help himself from becoming slightly aroused.

"I'll bet you like this. You don't seem to be putting up a fight at all, scared?" Ciel felt his eyes begin to sting and he blinked any traces of tears away. The boy raised his knee up further and began to press harder against Ciel's nether areas. Ciel let out a quiet gasp and finally built up the nerve to push the boy away from him. The young man stumbled backwards and shot a disgusted look in Ciel's direction.

"You little bitch. You'll regret that." The boy raised his hand and made a fist, but before he was able to swing and make contact with Ciel, his wrist cracked loudly. The boy screamed in pain and Ciel looked up to see a new dark figure standing behind the young man. It was Sebastian, with an annoyed look on his face. The boy fell to his knees and cradled his limp wrist against his body.

"Son of a bitch. I'm suing you for assault you dick!" Sebastian stared down at the boy and smirked.

"Well, go right ahead. I'll be in the teacher's lounge writing up a complaint against you for harassment and sexual assault." Sebastian turned his attention towards Ciel who was shaking and staring wide eyed at the boy knelt down on the tennis court ground. He placed his hands on Ciel's shoulders and shook him gently.

"Hey, are you alright?" Ciel looked up and nodded. Sebastian bent over to pick up Ciel's notebook and backpack and placed a hand on his back.

"Come on, let's get you inside." Ciel jumped at the physical contact and began to walk forward. Sebastian held the gate open for Ciel and as his tiny body stepped through the frame, he turned around and faced the three boys. The leader of the two was finally standing and glaring at Sebastian. Sebastian returned the look and closed the gate loudly behind him.

Once inside, Sebastian walked Ciel towards his classroom and held the door open again for the younger boy, who stepped in quickly and sat down in a chair. Sebastian slipped the notepad into Ciel's shoulder bag and placed it gently on the ground next to him. He leaned back to support himself against his desk and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Want to tell me what was going on out there?" Sebastian's voice was calm and soothing. Ciel shook his head and looked towards the window.

"Would you like for me to write you a pass to excuse you for the rest of the day?" Ciel continued to stare at the glass window and remained quiet. Sebastian shifted his weight a bit and Ciel finally glanced over at him. His eyes were warm and welcoming, and Ciel felt a light blush creep its way onto his face.

"Sure." Ciel nodded and huffed. Sebastian pushed himself off of the desk and walked around to the front and pulled a slip out of his side drawer. He swooped his pen over the paper and wrote a few lines of fine cursive. He walked over to Ciel's seat and handed him the slip of paper.

"Thanks." Ciel accepted the slip, grabbed his bag and stood up to leave. As he slung his bag over his shoulder, Sebastian reached out to grab ahold of his forearm. Ciel jerked away and glared at Sebastian.

"What?!" Sebastian frowned a bit and lowered his hand.

"Just, be safe. Don't get into any trouble on your way home." Sebastian pushed the door open and stared at the ground. Ciel's lips opened slightly, but he remained quiet. His legs moved forward and he walked silently out of the class room. He could feel Sebastian's red eyes on his back. Ciel bit his lip and kept his eyes on the ground in front of him.

_'Don't look back, don't look back._' He walked around a corner and sighed heavily. He felt relieved and slid the note onto the counter at the front office, scribbled his name on the sign-out sheet and walked out of the front door.

* * *

After Ciel had left, Sebastian closed the door and plopped into his rolling chair at his desk. He massaged his temples and groaned. When he opened his eyes he spotted a book on the floor. He rolled his chair around his desk and leaned forward to pick the book up. He opened the front cover and scanned for a name. It had Ciel's name inside of it, along with his address. Sebastian propped his elbow up on the arm of the chair and rested his cheek against his palm.

"I'd better return this to him." Sebastian grinned and chuckled to himself.

* * *

Ciel took his time getting home and balanced himself along the edge of the curb. He focused his attention on the never-ending sidewalk.

_'What do I do? I can't decide whether or not I'm safer at school or at home. I guess home would be fine, Liv and Lucas are both at work and the kids are at school, so I'll have the whole house to myself. I could get some cleaning and laundry done. Our house is such a mess, it's embarrassing. No matter how much time I spend cleaning it, it only takes a few minutes for it to all go to hell.'_ Ciel jumped off of the edge of the sidewalk and ran across the street and up his front steps. He pulled his keys out and quietly opened the door to his house and slid into the entrance. The door shut behind him as he sat his shoulder bag on the couch and ran into the kitchen storage closet to grab a broom, dustpan, vacuum, polish and a rag.

It took Ciel a half an hour to vacuum, sweep and dust the house and do the dishes. He threw some dirty laundry into the washing machine and ran upstairs into his room. He pulled his shirt off and tossed it into a small basket in the corner of his room, along with his pants. Ciel flung himself onto his bed and turned his radio on and relaxed. Ciel felt himself dazing and staring blankly at the ceiling, before he knew it, images of Sebastian filled his head. He closed his eyes tightly and tried to think of something else, but it didn't work. Sebastian's pale complexion, piercing ruby eyes and his thin attractive physique, his delicious scent and smooth voice tinged with that foreign accent, thinking about it more caused Ciel to blush. He sat up quickly and rubbed his eyes until he saw white splotches everywhere he looked.

_'Gah, what is wrong with me. I'm going fucking insane.'_ Ciel shook his head and looked down at his lap. He gasped loudly and covered the massive bulge underneath his boxers with his hands.

_'Holy shit! Wait, there's no one around to see. I shouldn't care. Why am I all excited from thinking about Sebastian though?'_ Ciel moved his hand and blushed. He chewed on his lip and thought quietly to himself for a few minutes. He finally relaxed again and slid his hand into his underpants.

_'I guess I have time to take care of my.. issue._' Ciel wrapped his thin fingers around his hardened shaft and bit down hard on his lip. He leaned backward and supported his upper body weight on one of his elbows. Ciel spread his legs apart and slowly slid his hand in an upward and downward motion. An image of Sebastian flashed through Ciel's head and Ciel's lower body shook a little.

_'God dammit. Stop thinking about him.'_ Ciel stopped stroking his cock and gently squeezed his fingers around the base and groaned quietly. He bucked his hips upwards and held his warm cock against his bony waist. His hand continued to jerk and Ciel began to utter small helpless noises.

Sebastian had left the school grounds after his last class and headed towards the address listed in Ciel's text book. He arrived in ten minutes and pulled his sleek black car up to the curb and put the car in park. After turning the ignition off and grabbing the book, Sebastian stepped out of the car and closed the door. His long, slender legs glided up the stairs and he knocked on the cheap wooden door. After a few seconds of no answer he knocked again.

"He has to be home, where else would he have gone." Sebastian grabbed a hold of the handle and slowly turned it sideways until it clicked. He looked around behind him before stepping inside and slowly shut the door. Sebastian scanned the living room and quietly made his way around the lower level of the house muttering Ciel's name as to not startle him. He eventually found a stair case and heard a muffled noise coming from the top. He walked up and stopped himself from entering the bedroom. Instead he peeked inside the small crack in the doorway and his eyes widened at the magnificent sight displayed before him. Ciel's thin, petite body was sprawled out across the bed, his hand shoved inside of his underwear. He watched as Ciel's precious hand glided up and down his shiny, slick member.

_'Shit.'_ Sebastian's eyes scanned Ciel's body repeatedly, taking in every detail. His eyes narrowed and the bright red orbs began to glow magnificently. Sebastian almost knocked on the door until he saw Ciel's hips begin to buck and his lower body was lifted off of the bed.

"Nnn- Sebastian." Ciel's delicate voice groaned and muttered Sebastian's name repeatedly in short, raspy breaths. Sebastian's eyes widened and a devilish grin creeped onto his face. He continued to examine Ciel and had a perfect view of the boy's swollen cock. He cried out Sebastian's name once again in a massive rush of ecstasy and pleasure. Before Sebastian could blink, Ciel gripped the sheets above his head, twisted around and his legs shook as he climaxed and shot his seed across his stomach and upper chest. His small body collapsed against his bed and his breathes staggered out in ragged gasps.

"Fuck, me." Ciel groaned and slowly stroked his pulsating cock until his arm fell limp to his side. He turned onto his side and clutched one of his larger pillows from above his head. His small creamy legs wrapped themselves around the cushioning and his arms soon followed. Sebastian watched as the sweaty boy nuzzled up to his pillow and grinned.

"How sweet." Sebastian grinned and dropped the book down on the floor. Ciel shot up as his heart nearly burst through his chest. He stared at his door wide eyed and frightened. He pushed himself off of his bed and his legs wobbled as he advanced towards the door. He pulled it open and sighed in relief when he saw nothing but an empty stair case. He glanced down and saw one of his text books lying on the floor. He bent over to pick it up and a small slip of paper fell out from between two of the pages. Ciel bent back down to grab the folded note and opened it up.

"I thought I'd return your text book, since you'll need it for homework tonight. I didn't want to interrupt you, so I left this outside of your door." Sebastian's name was signed at the bottom right hand corner of the paper. Ciel gasped and blushed. His body flew backwards into his room and he slammed the door shut quickly. A strange feeling began to build up inside of Ciel's stomach and he felt as if he were ready to vomit. Ciel threw his book onto his bed and ran into his bathroom. He stared at himself in the spotted mirror and felt the bile rising up.

_'Holy hell, he was in my house. He was right outside of my door! What if he heard me, or worse? What if he saw me! This is so embarrassing, I don't know what to do.'_ Before Ciel was able to freak out any more than he already had, his body was thrown over the toilet. Once he had emptied the contents of his stomach into the toilet, Ciel brushed his teeth and washed his face clean. Once he had composed himself, he placed his hands face down onto the counter and stared at his reflection. Ciel couldn't help but think to himself,

"Tomorrow is going to suck ass."


	4. Convenience

This took me a while to write, chapter's 4 and 5 were originally one chapter, but I decided to break them up. I'm editing them both at three in the morning, so please, feel free to correct any mistakes in either chapters, as I'm sure there are probably some I may have missed. Thank you and enjoy.

* * *

Ciel ran through his house quickly, yelling and jumping over furniture. He ran up the stairs gasping and stumbling over his own feet. Once he reached the top he dashed through his door and slammed it shut behind him. He slunk inside of his bathroom and quietly closed the door until there as nothing but a small black sliver to see through. Footsteps were heard creaking up the stairs and his door handle jiggled. The sound of feet padding across his bedroom floorboards caused Ciel's heartbeat to increase and he sucked in a breath of air. A shadow made its way closer to the bathroom door and Ciel scooted backwards until his back was pressed up against the porcelain bath tub. The door flung open and a piercing scream was heard all throughout the house.

"Found you!" A small body flung itself at Ciel and wrapped its arms around his neck. Ciel laughed and wrapped his arms around the smaller figure.

"Elaina! I found him, he's in the bathroom!" Ciel stood up with the small boy and ran into his room, tossed the boy onto the bed and tickled his sides until the Max was giggling and tearing up.

"Ciel stop! You're going to make me pee!" Ciel laughed and kept tickling the boy's small ribcage and sides.

"Unhand him fiend!" Ciel felt a small weight on his back and turned around to see Elaina clinging to his waist. He smiled and picked her up and tossed her onto his bed next to Max and began to tickle her as well. The two smaller children squirmed and squealed loudly.

"Give up you two! Admit defeat!" The two children lifted their hands up and Ciel stopped tickling them. He smiled and scooped them both up and held each one to both of his sides. They wrapped their legs around his waist and their arms around his neck and held onto him tightly. Ciel smiled and kept the two children close to him.

"We love you Ciel, a lot." Ciel's heart softened and he squeezed their sides gently.

"I love you too, both of you." Ciel walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. The two children slid down and ran to the table. Ciel turned the burners off and moved a few pots and pans around. He grabbed two bowls and scooped some rice and vegetables into them and sat them in front of his siblings. They smiled and happily began to eat their dinner. Ciel cleaned up some of the dishes and wiped off the counter. The front door opened and all three pairs of eyes shifted towards the entrance of the kitchen. After a few seconds of waiting a man stumbled into the doorway and leaned against the door frame.

"Dinner's ready?" Ciel nodded and walked over to the man. He helped tug the man's jacket off and took his briefcase and placed them in their proper places in the living room. Before Ciel could place the jacket on the back of a chair, it slipped out of his hand and fell onto the floor. Ciel bent forward to pick it up and before he was able to stand back up he felt something brush against his backside. He jumped forward and turned around quickly to see Lucas standing being him with a freshly opened beer. Ciel's eyes widened and Lucas stepped closer to Ciel, reached around to grab his lower back and pulled him forward until their bodies were pressed up against one another. Ciel pressed his hands against the larger man's chest and tried to push away gently. Lucas leaned towards Ciel and rammed his liquor soaked lips against Ciel's fragile, smooth ones. Ciel grunted and pulled away. The larger of the two men dropped his beer onto the floor and grabbed the back of Ciel's neck and pulled him in for another kiss. Ciel turned his head to the side and closed his eyes.

"Not in front of Max and Elaina, please." Lucas blinked lazily and turned his head towards the two small children sitting at the table, watching them curiously. He ran his hand across Ciel's small bottom and spanked him playfully. The man leaned forward and whispered into Ciel's ear.

"I'll be upstairs." Lucas reached down to pick up his beer and stumbled up the stairs. Ciel sighed heavily and walked into the kitchen. He kissed Elaina and Max's foreheads and told them goodnight.

"You two put your dishes in the sink when you're done and I'll take care of them in the morning. Brush your teeth, wash your faces and get to bed soon. I'll pack your lunches later." The children both nodded and chewed quietly on their dinner. Ciel kissed them again and headed up the staircase.

_'I hope this goes by quickly. Liv had better not come home any time soon.'_ Ciel reached his bedroom door and pushed it open. When he peered inside he saw Lucas sprawled out on his bed in his underwear, still cradling his bottle. He looked up and motioned Ciel forward and when Ciel approached the bed Lucas looked down at the young boy's pants.

"Take off your clothes so we can play." Ciel's expression remained solid and emotionless. He peeled his clothes off for a second time that evening and tossed them aside. He crawled his way onto the bed and straddled Lucas's lap. The older man pushed a pillow underneath his head to prop himself up and he relaxed. Ciel's hand wandered around the man's bare chest and massaged his sides.

"Start heading further south, I've been holding it in all day and can't wait much longer. I need release." Ciel obliged and pulled the man's underwear down and slid his body further down towards the bottom of the bed and positioned himself in-between the older man's legs. He remained calm and wrapped his fingers around his stiff cock and began to squeeze and his lips found themselves pressed against his already moist tip. Lucas arched his back and forced himself into Ciel's tiny mouth. Ciel had no trouble engulfing the entire thing, as his cock was slightly below average. The man thrust his hips up into the small boy's wet mouth and reached down to grab a hold of the back of Ciel's head. As he thrust upwards, he pushed Ciel downwards. Ciel was on the verge of gagging and gasping for breath when Lucas suddenly came and filled Ciel's mouth with a load of white semen. Lucas glanced down at Ciel and raised an eyebrow at him. When Ciel saw him staring, he swallowed hard and ingested the man's seed.

"Feel better?" Ciel asked in a quiet tone while sitting up. The man chuckled and nodded then relaxed once again.

"Much better, you're such a good boy. You know exactly what to do. You know, if you ever want to experience it, just let me know and I'll be glad to switch places with you." Ciel shook his head and stood up. He walked off towards his bathroom and quietly mumbled to himself.

"I'm off to bed. Wash up, don't want anyone seeing you like that." Ciel looked into his mirror and quickly began to wipe of the remains of Lucas's ejaculation with a wash cloth. He scrubbed his face until it felt raw and it began to turn pink.

"Gah, I feel so gross." Ciel peeked outside of his bathroom and noticed that Lucas was no longer lying on his bed. He must have really left, leaving Ciel to clean up and put new bed sheets onto the bed fit for no more than one individual. He tossed the dirty sheets into the corner of the room and threw himself onto his bed. His arms wrapped around his pillow tightly and he glanced over at the clock.

"It's already twelve thirty, god." Ciel pulled a blanket over his naked body and closed his eyes, eventually drifting off to sleep.

The morning came quickly. Ciel woke up early to leave for school while everyone else was still sleeping. He prepared Max and Elaina's lunches and placed them in their bags before leaving the house. His little feet padded across the pavement quietly and he avoided small puddles of water sprawled out everywhere. It was still dark outside and the moon shone brightly, illuminating Ciel's pale skin. Ciel stared up at the moon and began to walk slower.

"I wish the sun would never come up. The moon is so much more majestic and peaceful." Ciel took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"Even the air is different. It feels and smells cleaner and more refreshing." Before Ciel knew it, he was at the edge of the corner and looked around at the darkened streets.

"Where the hell am I? I must have walked around a corner or something." Ciel continued walking forward and searched around for a street sign.

"How am I supposed to know where I am if there are no signs?" Ciel stopped moving and looked around again when he hit the next corner. He spotted a convenience store with the lights on and headed towards it. When he approached the large glass doors, they slid open for him and he stepped into the nearly empty building. All around him were shelves of snack foods, cans, cheap candies and drinks. He headed towards the small restaurant seating near the back and sat down in one of the booths. The older man at the register slouched lazily forward and his hand held his head up. Ciel sighed and opened up his bag and pulled out his pencil but panicked when he couldn't find his notebook.

"I must have left it at home. Dammit." Ciel grabbed a handful of napkins and began to draw on them. About ten minutes passed and Ciel had already drawn on three napkins and the door opened causing a small bell to jingle. Ciel ignored it and focused on his drawing and didn't notice a figure make its way over to the table. A tall, slender man slid into the other side of the booth and remained silent. When Ciel still didn't notice him, the man brought his foot up and tapped Ciel's knee, causing him to jump up quickly and hit his head against the window.

"Holy shit!" Ciel screamed and fell sideways onto the seat and curled up. The man at the register woke up from the sudden yelp and blinked away the sleep. He stared over at the booth and saw the man sitting at the booth, looking calm and collected but nothing else.

"Must have been dreaming." He rested his cheek back against his hand and drifted back off to sleep. Ciel's small body trembled in fear and his breath remained caught in his throat. He wasn't able to say anything or move hardly at all. He saw the man's lap and legs and bit down on his lip.

_'Maybe if I just stay still, he'll leave.' _Ciel shook his head and mentally smacked himself for thinking something so ridiculous. His eyes widened as he watched the man stand up. He felt a finger poking at his side and his body flung up and was about to scream, until he saw the man's face.

"S-Sebastian?!" The man's lips curled upward in a twisted grin and he sat back down in his seat.

"Wipe that smirk off of your face! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Sebastian relaxed and kept grinning at Ciel.

"Why are you even here? Are you stalking me?" Sebastian shook his head and laughed.

"Of course not, silly. I've been coming to this place every morning since I moved here. It's the only place I can be alone." Ciel looked up at Sebastian and gave him a questioning look. He relaxed a bit and placed his elbows on the table.

"You don't live alone? Who are you staying with?" Sebastian's smirk turned into an emotionless expression. His eyes narrowed and Ciel frowned.

"I live with an, acquaintance. I guess that's what you'd call him." Ciel nodded and smiled.

"That's awesome. I've always wanted to live on my own, I obviously can't though." Sebastian's eyes softened and he reached for one of the napkins Ciel had drawn on.

"Why can't you?" Ciel watched Sebastian and raised one of his eyebrows.

"I'm underage, still in high school and have no job. Besides, I couldn't leave my siblings with my foster parents." Sebastian looked up.

"You have siblings?" Ciel nodded and looked at the napkin Sebastian placed back down on the table.

"Well, they're not blood related. We all came from different foster homes, but they're the closest thing to family I've got." Sebastian smiled and leaned forward onto the table.

"That's adorable. What are your foster parents like?" Ciel frowned and pulled his hands into his lap.

"They're uh, well.." Ciel had flash backs of his step-mother, yelling at him and his siblings and smacking them around, leaving bruises. Then he thought about his step-father and the activities that they constantly engage in. Sebastian's hand reached towards Ciel and he gently grabbed a hold of his shoulder. Ciel snapped his head up and quickly pulled away. His eyes were wide with fear and his whole body trembled. Sebastian quickly got up and slid onto the seat next to Ciel.

"What's going on?" Ciel shook his head and tears began to well up in his eyes.

"I-I can't. You don't understand." Sebastian's eyes narrowed. He grabbed Ciel's chin and forced him to look directly into his eyes. Ciel couldn't help but quietly cry. Sebastian's eyes softened even more and he wiped the small tear drops away with his handkerchief. Ciel couldn't help but throw his arms around Sebastian's waist. He had never cried in front of anyone, he felt weak for letting his walls down in front of his teacher. He was about to let go and apologize, until he felt Sebastian's arms wrap themselves around Ciel's small body in return. Ciel's heart skipped a beat and felt himself blushing. He relaxed and rested his head against Sebastian's chest. He felt safe and comforted in Sebastian's hold, so safe he wished he'd never have to leave.

Ciel gasped when he felt his body being lifted off of the booth's chair and tightly wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck. Sebastian cradled Ciel against his chest and smiled down at him. Sebastian picked up the shoulder bag and pencil and rested it against Ciel's stomach. He walked back to the front of the store and out of the sliding glass doors. Sebastian walked across the street and continued down the sidewalk. Ciel glanced up to see Sebastian's pale flesh glowing, his scarlet eyes were a radiant contrast and his pitch black hair was shiny and danced around the sides of his face when the wind blew.

_'He's so beautiful.'_ Ciel's cheeks heated up and his stomach fluttered. Sebastian looked down at him and smiled. His teeth were white and from his canines back were all jagged and sharp.

"What are you doing? Where are we going?" Ciel looked around at the streets and didn't recognize any of them. It was still dark and hard to see much, but Ciel didn't recognize anything around him.

"We still have a couple hours before school starts, you can stay at my place until it's time to leave." Ciel's butterflies in his stomach became more intense and he felt his muscles tense up a bit.

_'He's taking me back to his place? Oh gosh, I might not make it through this._' Sebastian began walking up a flight of stairs and in through a fancy glass door. Sebastian reached down to unlock the door and stepped inside. Ciel looked around and saw exquisite furniture, decorations and electronics. He stared in awe as Sebastian carried him through the rest of the lower area of the house. The majority of the furniture was all dark, and the floor was covered in dark porcelain tiles.

_'This place is magnificent, he must be rich. If he can afford this place, he probably has enough money to retire right now_. ' Ciel was drawn from his thoughts when he felt himself being lowered down onto a firm chair. His small hand felt the arm and he smiled, it was silky smooth and soft.

"Can I get you anything? Water, tea, coffee, wine?" Ciel laughed a little and nodded.

"Sure, I'll have some wine." Ciel laughed a little more and laid his bag on the ground. When he looked up, Sebastian was standing in the same exact spot holding two glasses of red wine.

_'Holy shit that was fast.'_ Ciel blinked and looked at the glasses.

_'And I was just kidding, I didn't think he'd really get me a glass of wine.'_ Sebastian handed him a glass and he stared at it for a moment before accepting it. He sniffed the contents of the glass and stared up at Sebastian as he held the edge to his lips and tilted it upward. Ciel expected it to taste bitter and vulgar, but he was wrong. The wine was sweet and thick and Ciel didn't have to think twice about taking another sip.

"This is delicious, what is it?" Ciel took small continuous sips and Sebastian smiled and swirled the wine around in his glass.

"It's called ruby port, it's a dessert wine. I figured you'd like something sweeter, I don't know how often you drink." Sebastian licked the rim of the glass and grinned. Ciel was busy sipping away at his glass and finished it quickly. His thin black eyebrow arched and he stared as Ciel held his glass out towards Sebastian.

"May I have another, please?" Sebastian smiled and grabbed the bottle and began to pour the wine into his glass.

"I have to warn you, it's sweet but it's got quite a bit of alcohol in it." Ciel shook his head and took much larger sips this time.

"I'll be fine, I'm not a light weight. At least, I don't think I am." Pretty soon his glass was empty again and he was holding his glass out for more.

"Hm, we will see." Sebastian chuckled to himself and took a sip of his wine before handing Ciel the bottle.


	5. First Love

Pretty soon the bottle was half way empty and Ciel was slouched against the chair, half of his lower body hanging off the edge. Sebastian was seated upright in a chair across from Ciel with one leg crossed over the other, his glass barely touched.

"I'm so fuzzy, everything is drunk." Ciel's glass hung lazily from his hand and his eyelids were heavy.

"I thought you said you weren't a light weight." Sebastian mocked Ciel and adjusted himself in his chair. Ciel looked up at Sebastian and stood up and wobbled over to where he was sitting.

"I'm not, see? I can walk just fine." Ciel stumbled and caught himself. He giggled and hiccupped. Sebastian smirked and swirled his wine around in his glass.

"You're drunk off your ass. I can't say I couldn't see that coming, you only weigh about ninety-five pounds." Ciel furrowed his eyebrows together and climbed onto Sebastian's lap. Sebastian continued to stay calm and leaned his head back against the chair. Ciel straddled his lap and grabbed a hold of his silk tie.

"Why do you wear a suit?" Ciel leaned in towards Sebastian's face and stared at his tie with interest.

"I feel like suits make me look professional. If I walked around in denim and a t-shirt, you think the kids at your school would take me seriously?" Ciel shook his head and looked up and into Sebastian's eyes. He bit his lip and his long eyelashes fluttered.

"You have pretty eyes, they're so red. Where did you get your contacts?" Sebastian grinned and placed his glass down on the table next to his chair.

"They're not contacts, these are my real eyes. But don't tell anyone." Ciel giggled and gently tapped his hand against Sebastian's cheek.

"Shhh, it's our little secret. I can keep my mouth open." Ciel pressed his index finger against Sebastian's lips and Sebastian's eyes glanced down.

"If you don't move your finger, I'm going to bite it." Ciel giggled and blushed madly and moved his finger away. He leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against Sebastian's. He stayed put until he needed a break for air. Sebastian licked his lips and grinned.

"Mm, you really are drunk." Ciel wrapped his arms loosely around Sebastian's neck and leaned in for another kiss. He kissed Sebastian repeatedly and chewed on his bottom lip. He became frustrated when Sebastian hardly moved his lips and decided to become a little rougher. He grabbed a handful of Sebastian's hair and tugged roughly until he heard growling coming from Sebastian's throat. Sebastian grabbed the back of Ciel's shirt and pulled him off. Ciel was shocked and frowned in disappointment.

"I'm not submissive, I'll be the dominant one." Ciel looked up and squealed when Sebastian lifted him up. He quickly wrapped his thin legs around Sebastian's torso and clung to his shirt. Sebastian held one arm underneath Ciel's bottom and the other around his back. He walked over and pressed the small boy's backside up against a wall, grabbed his wrists and pinned them up next to either side of his head. Ciel blushed heavily and made a quiet whimpering sound. Sebastian's mouth attacked his neck and bit down on his shoulder. Ciel let out a yelp and squirmed around viciously. Sebastian grinned in satisfaction and licked the swelling bite mark on Ciel's pale shoulder.

"God you've got sharp teeth." Ciel groaned as Sebastian ran his tongue over his pulsating shoulder. Sebastian grinned and kissed the red teeth marks and pressed his hips up underneath Ciel's bottom to hold him up. He grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up over his head. Ciel blushed when Sebastian's hands smoothed themselves over his pale, bare chest. His fingers danced over his protruding ribcage and hip bones causing Ciel to shudder.

"You're so delicate and petite. One wrong move and I could break you." Ciel's heart beat increased rapidly and he swallowed hard. Sebastian sensed him becoming fearful and leaned in for a passionate kiss. Ciel moaned against Sebastian's lips and Sebastian took the opportunity to slip his tongue into the boy's mouth. Ciel gasped and wrapped his arms tightly around Sebastian's neck. The two kissed and their tongues danced around for a few minutes. When they broke the kiss, Ciel was panting heavily and gasping for air. Sebastian rubbed his tiny sides and Ciel's hips gyrated against Sebastian's stomach.

"I want you, right now." Ciel's words came out in huffs. His eyes were heavy and filled with lust. Sebastian growled and pulled Ciel away from the wall and began to walk around the lower level of the house until they came to a stair case. He carried the boy up the stairs and down a hall until they came to a large wooden door. The handle turned and the door opened slowly. Ciel's eyes became accustomed to the dark but it was still hard to see the details of the room. He felt himself being lowered onto a comfortable mattress and leaned backwards until he was lying completely on his back. He jumped when he felt a hand playing with the button of his pants and sat up to see Sebastian's outline at the lower end of the bed.

"It's so hard to see you in the dark." Sebastian smiled wickedly and bit off Ciel's button and tugged the zipper down with his teeth. Before he knew it, the room was illuminated with candle light. Small tea light candles covered shelves, tables and a dresser and Ciel could see Sebastian's face finally. He wiggled as Sebastian tugged on his pants and made his way out of them easily. Sebastian stood up and his pants quickly dropped to the ground. Ciel bit his lip and stood up in front of Sebastian to help him pull his jacket, shirt and tie off. Ciel fell back and soaked in Sebastian's god like features. His chest was pale and thin but toned. Ciel reached up and gently ran his fingertips over Sebastian's abdominal muscles. Sebastian slipped his hands into the sides of his boxers and slid them down in one fluid motion. Ciel gasped when he saw the man's cock hanging down against one of his thighs. It was huge. Sebastian watched as Ciel's small hand reached for his package, his fingers wrapped around his shaft and held it upright. Sebastian chuckled as Ciel's fingers struggled to wrap themselves all the way around his length. Ciel used his other hand wrapped it around the opposite side of Sebastian's softened cock. After loosely interlacing his fingers, Ciel began to slide his hands up and down along the shaft as he took the tip into his hot, moist mouth. Sebastian hummed and tilted his head backwards as the boy's slick tongue danced and swirled around his tip. Ciel tried to slip more into his mouth but was only able to take in about an inch.

_'He's so big, I'll never get that whole thing in my mouth.'_ Sebastian groaned and placed a hand on the back of Ciel's head. He entangled his fingers in Ciel's hair and pulled him further down onto his cock. It was almost too much for Ciel's tiny mouth to handle, before too long he was gagging and gasping for air. Sebastian pulled his hips back and his hardening penis fell from Ciel's mouth and was standing further up all on its own. Ciel blushed and couldn't believe it had grown slightly larger. Sebastian leaned down and pushed Ciel back against the bed and knelt down in-between his legs. Sebastian pressed his mouth against Ciel's already stiff shaft through his boxers and allowed his saliva to seep through the material. Ciel's hips squirmed around and he whimpered underneath Sebastian's hot mouth. Sebastian pulled off Ciel's underwear and grabbed a hold of Ciel's hips to keep him from moving around. Ciel moaned loudly when Sebastian wrapped his mouth around his entire length and sucked hard.

_'God this is heaven. I've never felt so good, I could die.'_ Sebastian grabbed Ciel's legs and spread them further apart. Ciel's head shot up when he felt a slippery wet finger poking at his most private area on his body. He clenched his jaw shut when he felt a finger slipping itself inside of him. Sebastian looked up and saw the shocked expression on Ciel's face.

"Should I stop?" Ciel quickly shook his head and huffed out some hot air. Sebastian grinned and slowly pulled his finger back, then quickly slid it back inside a little bit deeper. He leaned down further and licked along Ciel's inner thigh. Ciel's hips attempted to wiggle around but Sebastian's free hand kept a firm hold on them.

After a few short minutes of fingering, Sebastian slowly added a second finger, causing Ciel to groan and whimper. He eventually became accustomed to the feeling and Sebastian tried to stretch him out to prepare him for his much thicker and larger package. After Ciel's whining stopped and his whimpers turned to small groans of pleasure, he stood up and pushed Ciel up further onto the bed. Ciel reached up over his head and played with the silky sheets. Sebastian crawled on top of him and hovered over the much smaller boy's fragile body. Ciel turned his head to the side when he felt Sebastian's tip poking at his tight entrance. Sebastian teased Ciel and slowly began to push the tip of his cock into the tiny entrance. Ciel's head whipped to the other side and bit a mouthful of the bed's sheets. Sebastian took his time burying himself in Ciel's delicate body and stayed completely still until Ciel quit trembling. He slowly pulled out and Ciel groaned at the sudden absence of pleasure filling his insides. He was filled back up quickly as Sebastian shoved himself back in with a little more force. Ciel clenched the bed sheets tightly in his hand and arched his back while letting out an elongated moan. Sebastian leaned down and pressed his lips against Ciel's ear.

"How do you feel?" Ciel shuddered and his lips parted slightly.

"I feel.. amazing. I've never felt anything like this before." Sebastian smirked and slowly began thrusting in and out of Ciel's still incredibly tight hole. Ciel's body squirmed around underneath Sebastian. Sebastian grabbed one of his hands and held it behind him and dropped it onto his back. Ciel wrapped both of his arms around his lover's neck and gently tugged on the longer strands of silky hair. Sebastian growled quietly and began to increase his pace, thrusting harder and deeper into Ciel, causing him to release moans and heavy gasps. Sebastian pressed his lips against Ciel's wet mouth and reached down to grab a hold of Ciel's hard, hot cock. He gently stroked the shaft at the same pace he thrust inside of Ciel. Ciel's head thrashed around and he blushed hard.

"Nnn- Sebastian! Stop! I- I can't hold it in any longer!" Ciel's hips bucked upwards and he released his hot seed all over his own stomach. He trembled as Sebastian's hand continued to stroke his tender, sensitive member.

The love making continued for well over and hour, until Ciel had climaxed once more and his body began to go limp. Sebastian realized that Ciel wouldn't be able to take much more. He rolled onto his back, pulling Ciel into his lap and held his hips tightly. He raised and lowered Ciel's weightless body down onto his solid cock and Ciel pressed his hands against Sebastian's firm chest. Sebastian's eye's closed tightly as he rammed Ciel down hard and gave him a few final thrusts until he came hard inside of Ciel's already tightening ass. He grunted and Ciel screamed loudly as he felt himself filling up from the inside with Sebastian's heated semen. His small frame fell down against Sebastian's chest and he sighed heavily in exhaustion. Sebastian's eyes opened back up, the deep scarlet color had turned into a bright blood red. He stayed buried inside of Ciel's bottom and draped an arm around the back of his waist. He turned his head sideways to glance at the automatic clock sitting on his bedside table and chuckled when he saw the time. The clock read eight fifteen.

"Looks like someone is late for school." Sebastian smiled and pulled a silky sheet over himself and the boy resting on top of his chest and closed his eyes. He thought he'd enjoy the moment while it lasted.


End file.
